


Even Spider kids can get the common cold

by Penny4yourThoughts



Series: My Dad is a Hero to me (Just Dad things) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: It seems that even Spider-kids can still catch the common cold… With Tony being responsible for Peter for the time being, it’s up to him to take care of his sick Spider-kid.Irondad fluff ensues!-This one can be read as a stand alone, there is one reference to my previous work but it's nothing too important.Of course if you want to read 'That's what a (Dad) hero does' just feel free to read that one first!
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My Dad is a Hero to me (Just Dad things) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749184
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	Even Spider kids can get the common cold

It seems that even Spider-kids can still catch the common cold…

The last few weeks had been quite busy for the young boy. With lots of tests which then apparently included staying up late and not eating enough were enough to burn any person out sooner or later. But to Spider-kids who also liked to play superhero in their spare time, it was just a matter of time before his body would be catching up on him. 

Usually a common cold going around a high-school would cause no real problem to the kid, (or so they thought), but the boy had been patrolling a lot more recently and didn’t quite understand when to listen to his body.  
Eventually this resulted in his healing factor slowing down, and a cold making its way into his system…

Tony was just finishing up some papers left by Pepper when he got a call from May.

“Boss? May Parker is calling, shall I put her through?” FRIDAY said interrupting his loud music.

“Of course, put her on”

“Hey Tony!” May said, sounding a bit hurried.

“Hey May, what’s up? How are things?” Tony said while writing down his signature on something he didn’t read.

“Oh I’m doing good, but I need to ask you for a favor”

“Sure, let’s hear it”

“Peter’s school just called. They said he wasn’t feeling good and wanted to go home-...” Tony sat up at the sound of that, concerned for the well-being of the kid he considered a son.

“Apparently he has a small fever, is pretty of out of it and just, I can’t get off work right now, but he already looked kind of pale this morning and he doesn’t like admitting he is sick at all so-” 

“Hey, hey calm down May. It’s okay I’ve got it! I’ll finish up here and then I'll pick him up from school” Tony interrupted her rambling.

“Oh thank goodness… Normally I can get out of work pretty easy, my new boss he’s great, but one of my colleagues called in sick-”

“May, I understand. No reason to panic. I’ll go pick him up and you can come by when you’re done at work.”

“Thank you Tony. Really, I appreciate it.” May said relieved.

“Hey, it’s no problem! I like the kid” Tony said smiling while he stepped out of his lab and in one of his cars.

May gave him a few tips on how to deal with sick a Spider-baby, before she hung up and he was on his way.  
Luckily the kid had a room up at the tower and Tony was free today. Kind of. _Sort of ___

__Pulling up to the school, Tony made sure the car was parked close to the entrance of the school before getting out. May had called ahead to let them know that he would be picking the boy up, so everything should go without a hitch._ _

__He walked into the school, straightening his jacket before walking up to the lady at the front desk._ _

__“Hi, I’m here to pick up Peter Parker. His aunt called ahead” He said, flashing his paparazzi smile._ _

__“U-Uh yes. Yes. I’ll call the nurse to let her know you’re here, then you can follow me sir” The front desk lady said before getting up a few moments later and showing him where to go._ _

__“He’s waiting in the nurse’s office, you should be able to sign him out and take him home.” The kind woman said._ _

__“Great, thank you!”_ _

__“It’s no problem!” She said before walking away._ _

__He knocked on the door twice before stepping in and stopping at the sight before him._ _

__Laying on the bed was one Peter Parker, curled up on his side and eyes shut tightly._ _

__“You must be Tony Stark” an elderly lady said on his left.  
She had kind eyes and seemed to have no idea who he was._ _

__“The one and only” he replied smiling._ _

__“I’m so happy you were able to come here so quickly Mr. Stark. His teacher send him to me because he was quite the pitiful sight as you can see. He is such a hard working boy according to his files. Reminds me of my sons when they were younger.”_ _

__“He is” Tony thought fondly._ _

__“My wife and I, we love kids. She is an amazing woman, works at a University and teaches stuff I don’t really understand from time to time” the elderly lady continued, filling up the silence while also gathering everything that was needed to sign the boy out._ _

__Tony was listening to her gentle voice while also looking at the sleeping boy before him. He indeed looked quite miserable._ _

__“There. This should be everything! All his books and other possessions are in his bag, his kind friend helped him. You are free to take him with you”_ _

__“Thank you Miss?-”_ _

__“Oh just Brenda, dear. Peter? Sweetheart? Your dad is here to take you home, can you wake up for me please?” Brenda said while shaking the boy a little._ _

__He was about to correct the lady but decided against it. It didn't really matter anyway. And besides that, it was pretty close to the truth but he wasn't going to admit that._ _

__"Hi there sweetie, gosh you slept quite deeply didn't you? Look who's here?"  
Brenda whispered while gesturing at Tony._ _

__Soft brown eyes met his before they lightened up a little, followed up by a gentle smile_ _

__"Hi" the kid uttered hoarsely_ _

__"Hey there buddy" Tony whispered back, stepping towards the boy. "Ready to go?"_ _

__"Yeah"_ _

__He helped the boy sit up, grabbing him by the elbow when he swayed to the side. The kid was indeed a little warm but nothing too concerning._ _

__He thanked Brenda before helping the kid walk out of school. The steps leading up to it were a little difficult but eventually they managed._ _

__It wasn't long before the kid was passed out in the passenger's seat. His energy completely drained from just that trip.  
On the way to the tower Tony thought about what to do next. Bruce was out of town, so was Helen, which meant it was up to him to take care of the boy. Luckily Pepper would be coming home not too late and May would come over after work as well, so he should be fine. _ _

__Still, he was worried. What if the kid got worse? Before he could continue that train of thought he was snapped out of it by Peter talking in his sleep. He couldn't make out much of what he was saying but it was funny nonetheless. He had been noticing quite some weird sleeping habits with the kid. Like, talking in his sleep or sleeping in odd positions.  
Even in his sleep the kid couldn't seem to keep still._ _

__Not much later Tony pulled up to the tower. The other Avengers were out of town for now and would be returning at varying times, but at the moment no one was home._ _

Tony parked his car and looked over at his kid. _His kid _....  
Peter seemed to still be lost to the world, so there was no other option but carry him upstairs. Sure, his back might protest later, but it was a small price to pay.__

____Now a few hours later he was preparing some tea. He managed to wake Peter up long enough earlier to get him in some comfy clothes before he was asleep again._ _ _ _

____

____He had been coughing and sneezing quite a bit. Occasionally pulling at his ear a little but he did fall asleep quite easily.  
If only it was that easy every time._ _ _ _

____

____The kid was like an overgrown toddler sometimes. Complaining that he wasn't tired and didn't need to go to bed before completely passing out at his work table ten minutes later._ _ _ _

____

____He smiled at the memory. They were too alike sometimes._ _ _ _

____

____He knocked on Pete's door before stepping in and turning on a soft light.  
The kid's face was smushed into his pillow and he was snoring quite a bit. _ _ _ _

____

____He gently stroked the kids back, waiting for a response. It usually took quite some time for him to wake up so this could take a while. Luckily this time around it didn't take long. The kid yawned and moved to sit up when noticing the tea in his father figure's hand._ _ _ _

____

____Tony helped Peter sit up, who was still looking incredibly awful. He was pretty pale apart from the dark circles under his eyes and fever flushed cheeks._ _ _ _

____

____“Gosh buddy, you surely are a mess…” Tony said, while looking at his kid._ _ _ _

____

____“I know” he replied miserably._ _ _ _

____

____“Congested too.”_ _ _ _

____

____He handed Peter the tea hoping it would help soothe his sore throat. According to May, tea with some honey would help, so that's what he made._ _ _ _

____

____Peter took some hesitant sips, scrunching up his face in discomfort. Tony was glad that the boy was finally able to stomach something, which had seemed to upset his stomach earlier that day. He watched on with a careful eye before quickly taking the mug out of the kids shaking hands and placing it on the bedside table when he noticed the tired boy was about to sneeze._ _ _ _

____

____The kid wasn't even coherent enough to save himself and he didn't need burns on top of that nasty cold._ _ _ _

____

____A moment passed before Peter sneezed, _loudly _... Tony could hear some of the mucus coming loose. As gross as it was, parenthood wasn't always sunshine and rainbows.___ _ _ _

____

______He blamed the shock of that unexpected thought for what happened next..._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Geez bud”. Tony said smiling sadly down at the kid, working on getting his handkerchief from his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Here” he said holding it up to Peter’s nose. “Blow your nose” he said seriously._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______His eyes widened a bit, only now realising what he did._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Did you just…? D-Did you just tell me to blow my nose? ” Peter looked at him confused, sounding even more nasal with the tissue pressed to his face._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______They stared at each other for another few seconds before Tony snapped out of it and decided to go with it. No turning back now._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Just do it bud” Tony said awkwardly and looking away for a few seconds._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Peter grabbed on to the handkerchief over Tony’s hand and blew his overly congested nose._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Thank you” Peter said with drooping eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“No problem kiddo. I don’t mind taking care of you” Tony said softly. Realising that he indeed actually didn’t mind at all. He wasn’t even that disgusted about what just happened. Parents do that all the time right? Sure Peter was a little older, but he was still a kid and he was sick. Sick enough that he’d probably forget about it anyway. Or that's what he at least hoped would happen._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Drink the rest of your tea bud and then you can go back to sleep. God knows you need it”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Okay” Peter replied easily._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Tony ended up sitting with him for a little longer, chatting about what he did in the lab and discussing some future updates. Just when he was about to talk about the Iron-Spider suit he noticed Peter sagging to the side and getting even more droopy eyed than just minutes earlier. He smiled and helped him lay down again. Fluffing up the pillows in the process._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“There you go buddy. Now you can call me whenever you need me okay?” Tony said, lowering his voice. He stroked a gentle hand through the kid's slightly sweaty bangs._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______ _ _ _ _

____

______“I know Mr. Stark” He replied hoarsely. “Oh and uh… Mr. Stark?”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“Ben used to do that too you know… When I was younger and whenever I got sick, which was quite often, he would sit with me and he also made me blow my nose. I always told him it was embarrassing and that I was too old, but I actually liked being taken care of. So uh… Thank you Mr. Stark”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______“It’s no problem buddy” Tony smiled fondly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “Whenever you need me, I’ll be here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Tony tucked the blankets a little higher and moved Benji closer in the boy’s arm. Noticing that he was already falling asleep.  
He stayed anyway. Gently stroking his fingers through Peter's soft hair and stroking a hand over his back before getting up to leave._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Maybe if it was any other day, the kid would be too embarrassed to accept any kind of help, but right now was different._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______He made sure that the night light was still on before retreating out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______It took a few days for the kid to get his strengths back up but eventually he was completely back to normal._ _ _ _ _ _

____

About a week after the _handkerchief fiasco _he got a present in the mail.__

He opened it revealing a new clean handkerchief with a tiny spider stitched on.  
_'As a thank you for taking care of me. Thank you! Peter. Parker. Spider-man :) ' ___

____  
_  
_Tony smiled at the gift. And if he took it with him pretty much every single day, no one had to know.__  
_  
_

____

**Author's Note:**

> And here you have it! This is my first sick fic so let me know what you think!
> 
> I hope I got everything right (For example I am not familiar with American schools and things such as metaphors are a bit hard to translate sometimes) , but I am willing to learn so let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Be yourself, keep smiling and take good care of yourself
> 
> Lots of love,  
> O Penny4yourThoughts


End file.
